Whatever You Say
by TheRealDelilah
Summary: A bottle of firewhiskey and a bold confession.


He sat with his back against the cold stone wall, nursing a particularly strong firewhiskey. The second wizarding war had taken place exactly eight hours and fourteen minutes ago, yes he'd counted. But who wouldn't count the minutes until his impending doom? He was in for it tomorrow, he was sure. They were probably preparing him a special place in Azkaban as he sat there and wallowed in self-pity.

He leaned his head back and looked out of a gaping hole in the ceiling of Hogwarts and could see the stars crystal clear. It fascinated him that no matter how a day had started or ended, the sun still rose and set, and the stars still came out at night. If his life were to end now, the sun and stars would still alternate in their routine pattern. Not being affected by a mere death. And who would realize he was gone anyway?

Would she realize he had gone? Would the brilliant witch that he had admired from afar for so many years take note of his absence? Would she be happy that he was gone? Would she grieve? He snorted at that. He'd tried his hardest to get her attention when they were younger, constantly trying to impress her. Especially when he'd made himself the new slytherin seeker and bought all those broom sticks for his team. He was almost sure that he would win her over then, by showing off his power and his wealth. And when she horribly rejected him, he was harsh. He'd wished and hoped and prayed that he hadn't called her the word from the very moment that it had tumbled off his tongue.

"Draco?" His thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible gasp, and he turned his head towards the sound. There she was. Bloody perfect. "Granger." he nodded curtly and took another gulp of the amber liquid. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by his hand, "No let me guess. You've come to blatantly tell me 'I told you so' and then hex me into oblivion." She snorted.

"Well now you've taken the fun out of it, you great dunce." He chuckled slightly as she sat down beside him, "Sorry to say I'm not up for small talk tonight Granger, maybe another night."

"I- er...I'm actually here to uhh...to d-drink." She stammered out nervously. He raised a blond eyebrow, but nevertheless passed her the enormous bottle. She took a small sip and winced as the burning settled in her throat. "Thanks, Draco." She coughed and he smirked. "No problem. Now, would you like to share why you're really still here and not with Potter?"

"Well, you see, I don't have a family to go home to, nor do I have a house. And I wouldn't want to burden the Weasley's , especially after Fred- anyway. I just don't have a place to stay." She ranted and he gave her a puzzled look. "No family? You had parents did you not?" he saw the tears spring into her eyes and immediately felt the guilt grow stronger in his chest. "I uh, I had to obliviate them. F-for their um, their safety."

His head hung lower now. He couldn't help but feel to blame for her pain. "I'm sorry Granger, truly." he whispered and she nudged him with her shoulder. "It was for the best."

They drifted into a comfortable silence for a while. Passing the bottle back and forth, and Hermione nodding off with her head on his shoulder. But when the bottle of alcohol was empty, Draco cleared his throat. "You know Granger. I've seemed to formed a crush on you." he slurred slightly and was shocked at the confession. But it was better out than in, he might not have another chance.

"Really?" She asked curiously, looking up to face him. "Really." he confirmed. "I suppose the only thing that keeps me sane is when I think about what could've been."

"Funny I feel the same way. It just doesn't seem as big a burden as before." she murmured and he tried not to smile. "Maybe we could work." she said and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Not today, of course. No, that would be completely irrational and just bloody ignorant. But in time, I believe we could." he smirked and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, returning her head to his shoulder. He placed a single kiss on her forehead and then rested his head on hers.

"Whatever you say, Granger. Whatever you say."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**hello! Thanks for reading my first fic on this site! It really means a lot! Just to let you know, I'm not very responsible when it comes to multiple chapter fics, so its going to be mostly one shots on here. If I do ever decide to do a long fic (which I'm sure I will) then please be patient with me. Thanks again for reading! **

**xoxo Delilah xoxo**


End file.
